


The Other Danvers

by normalgirl01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalgirl01/pseuds/normalgirl01
Summary: A stranger attacks Supergirl and then flees, and what is even stranger is who she claims to be. The story will follow the stranger in third person.





	1. My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story takes place after the events of Crisis on Earth X. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 1: My Name Is... ******

********

“Sal! I lost him,” Ali panted as she froze mid-air. "How much energy does the suit have left?"

********

"We have enough for two good blasts and a portal, ma'am," Sal replied.

********

"I really need to keep my suit fully charged," Ali sighed, "Anyway, that should be enough for us to take him down and portal back to HQ. We must end this now, execute plan omega."

********

“Of course, ma’am, he is west of this location. I'll guide you to him,” Sal responded calmly.

********

“Thanks, Sal. On my way,” Ali replied as she threw her hands in front of her to fly towards the criminal.

********

As she twisted and turned around the buildings, Ali focused hard on the task ahead of her, detaining this criminal. “Sal, move to strictly internal thought communication during the fight,” Ali commanded.

********

“ _I.T. Communication activated_ ,” Sal's voice rang out in Ali's head. **(All internal communication between Sal and Ali will be in italics)**

********

“ _Perfect_ ,” Ali commented internally as she put on a burst of speed.

********

Following the path that Sal was showing her, Ali got the blasters on her arms ready to fire. Ali reached the location and saw that the criminal was barreling towards her, so she lined up her shot and fired. The criminal, having anticipated the shot, twisted sideways and put on a burst of speed, crashing into her and almost knocking her out of the sky. Ali temporarily lost her balance but was soon on the criminal’s tail again.

********

“ _Sal, lock onto target. We only have one shot left, so let's make it count_ ,” Ali bellowed as she continued to follow the criminal.

********

“ _Target locked, ma’am. Fire at wil- Ali, watch out!_ ” exclaimed Sal.

********

Ahead a burst of smoke appeared right in front of Ali, and she flew straight into it.

********

“ _Gas mask has already been deployed, ma’am_ ,” Sal informed.

********

“ _Thanks, Sal, but I don’t think it is poison. It looks like a smoke screen_ ,” Ali thought as she burst through to the other side, searching for the criminal. Ali barely saw a flash of red turn a corner and continued the pursuit.

********

“ _Target locked_ ,” Ali said as she manually locked onto the target, “ _firing now!_ ”

********

“ _Wai-_ ” Sal tried to warn Ali, but it was too late. The blasts were off. Ali came to a halt in mid-air and watched the blasts on the screen on her arm as they reached their target.

********

“ _Bullseye!_ ” Ali exclaimed after the hit was confirmed.

********

“ _Ma’am, we might have a-_ ” Sal tried again.

********

“ _Cool it, Sal. I got him_ ,” Ali bragged as she flew to detain her criminal. From up in the sky, Ali could see the criminal in red writhing on the ground from the blast. “Hurts like hell doe-” Ali began, but as she grew closer, she realized this was not the Kryptonian she was looking for. She realized this was a girl. Horrified, Ali landed and moved to her to see who this was, but before she could get close, she heard the word freeze!

********

Turning around, Ali saw about six, what she assumed to be agents, clad in black with weapons aimed at her.

********

“ _Humans?_ " Ali asked. " _That’s interesting. Who are they, Sal?_ "

********

“ _That’s the problem I was trying to tell you earlier, ma’am. It looks like we earth jumped_ ,” Sal responded.

********

Ali froze, “ _We what? How is that even possible? I didn’t initiate a portal. How-_ ” Ali groaned putting a hand to her forehead, “ _the criminal_.”

********

“ _Seems like the smoke screen was really covering a portal that he opened to this earth_ ,” Sal mused.

********

“ _Clever, he must have taken Jack’s portal device after their fight_ ,” Ali thought as she rolled her eyes, but her face became hard as Sal's word sunk in. “ _Wait, what earth are we on?_ ”

********

“ _According to the KC records, we are on earth 38_ ,” Sal confirmed.

********

“ _38? Hmm, open-_ ” Ali started but was interrupted by one of the human agents.

********

“I said, freeze. Put your hands up or we will shoot,” The agent continued.

********

Ali gave the group a once-over and determined they were not a threat. As she was about to move towards the Kryptonian, Sal stopped her.

********

“ _Ma’am, this group has element N among them_ ,” Sal informed Ali.

********

Ali’s eyes swept over the group again, analyzing the situation. “ _Okay, let’s go. We can’t risk them finding out about what element N can do_ ,” Ali decided as she took a step backwards. However, as she moved, three shots rang out. Each bullet hit her chest and fell to the ground. Slightly impressed at their response time, Ali noticed the color of the bullets and decided to look closer, " _Element KG?_ "

********

" _Yes, ma'am. All of their bullets seem to be filled with it_ ," Sal answered.

********

This surprised her, but her attention was disrupted as an agent broke through the ranks and moved to the now unconscious Kryptonian. Using this distraction as best she could, Ali launched into the air as another bullet ricocheted off her arm, and she flew away.

********

l--------------l

********

Landing near a building, Ali talked to Sal aloud, “how much energy does the suit have left?” She hoped there was at least enough to portal home.

********

“ _We have barely enough to portal home; however, I would advise a small charge up before we leave. It’s safer_ ,” Sal responded.

********

“Okay, where is the nearest charging station?” Ali questioned knowing full well that there may not even be one.

********

“ _There are none like on our earth. However, I could convert the power in the building next to you into the energy we need, but charging will take up to 10 times longer_ ,” Sal explained.

********

“Great,” Ali said deadpan. Glancing up at the building, she said, “Starbucks? At least some things never change from earth to earth." She walked into the building and sat next to the only outlet she could find.

********

After pulling a plug from her boot and plugging it into the wall, Sal updated Ali on the charging situation, “ _It would take 50 hours to fully charge here, so according to my calculation it would only take about 30 minutes to give us enough power to get home safely_.”

********

“ _Great… Let’s just start. We have a mission to finish_ ,” Ali commented in her head, clasping her hands together.

********

Silence fell between the two, and Ali could sense that Sal wanted to say something.

********

“ _Speak your mind, Sal_ ,” Ali said kind of reluctantly.

********

“ _What about the Kryptonian from earlier, ma’am?_ ” Sal questioned.

********

“ _What about her? She isn't a part of the mission. We have a job to do, Sal. We-_ ” Ali began.

********

“ _We took an oath to protect the innocent,” Sal interrupted, “that girl was innocent, and now she is going to die because of your mistake. Aren’t you supposed to protect her?_ ”

********

Ali didn’t respond; she simply stared at the people bustling around her living their lives. She, then, lowered her head on her knuckles.

********

Sometime later, Sal finally broke the silence, “ _The suit is ready to go_.”

********

“ _Good_ ,” Ali muttered quietly. She unplugged from the wall. However, as soon as she unplugged, she knew something was wrong. " _Sal?_ " She questioned.

********

" _Hmm, looks like the suit can’t hold a charge_ ," Sal responded uncertainly.

********

" _What does that even mean?_ " Ali inquired with narrowed eyes and as she shook her head in confusion.

********

" _Each earth vibrates at a different frequency-_ " Sal started.

********

" _Yes, yes, and when we go to a new earth, our suits automatically adjust all systems to work with the frequency of the new earth. So, when we portalled here, even if on accident, the suit should have adjusted, and there should be no issues, especially with charging_ ," Ali interrupted.

********

" _True, ma'am. However, because of the lack of energy in the suit, it did not automatically adjust, and there does not seem to be enough energy to do so_ ," Sal explained. " _We can use the energy while we are plugged in; however, as soon as we unplug, the charge is lost_."

********

Sighing, Ali rubbed her head, " _But we have enough to portal home, even unsafely?_ "

********

" _Yes, ma'am. We could portal home now, if you want to_ ," Sal said.

********

Ali caught his double meaning, " _Why wouldn't I want to, Sal?_ "

********

" _The Kryptonian, ma'am_ ," Sal commented, not needing to elaborate.

********

She knew Sal was right, even if she had a mission, she also had a duty to help those who couldn't help themselves, especially those who are hurt because of her.

********

Sighing deeply, “ _Will we have enough power to portal back after the procedure?_ "

********

" _We should, ma'am, barely. However, if we don't, we would just need to be directly plugged into an outlet, and then we should be able to open a portal_ ," Sal explained trying to convince her.

********

" _Trace the radiation signature of my blast. I want to do this quickly, so we can leave_ ,” Ali said rubbing her eyes.

********

“ _I have already found her, ma’am_ ,” Sal responded.

********

“ _Of course, you have_ ,” Ali replied sarcastically, “ _where is she?_ ”

********

“ _A place called the DEO. It is a secret government organization, according to the KC records_.”

********

“ _Okay, let’s get going. We don't have time to waste_ ,” Ali said as she took flight.

********

l--------------l

********

Minutes later, Ali was hovering over the DEO in stealth mode. “ _Do you think they have a doorbell?_ ” Ali asked only half-seriously.

********

" _If you shut off stealth mode, they would register you, recognize you, and -_ " Sal offered.

********

“ _Hmm, I’m going to just fly in and land in the middle of the room_ ,” Ali mused nonchalantly, almost sarcastically.

********

However, before Sal could respond, Ali flew, shoulder first into one of the windows, shattering it, and landed in the middle of the DEO.

********

Within seconds, Ali was surrounded on all sides by DEO agents. As she looked around, she noticed that all of their guns were loaded with element KG.

********

" _I get it. They think I'm Kryptonian_ ," Ali smiled.

********

" _Seems so, ma'am_ ," Sal confirmed.

********

" _That's not surpr-_ " Ali began.

********

She was interrupted when an agent yelled, “I’ll wipe that smile off of your face."

********

Ali turned in time to see an agent swing at her face. Ali definitely could have dodged it, but she was too shocked at the person in front of her to move.

********

“ _Alex?!_ ” Ali thought to Sal.

********

Right then, Ali felt Alex’s hand connect with her face, and there was an audible crunch. Alex pulled her arm back, hugging it to her chest, and inhaling sharply as she might have just broken her hand. However, recovering quickly but still holding her right arm to her chest, Alex swung at Ali again with her left arm. Not wanting to hurt her, Ali easily caught her fist and pushed her back slightly to create space between them. As she tried to assess her next course of action, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, lifted her up, and threw her across the room and into a wall.

********

As Ali slid to the ground with a grunt, she regretted not having a better plan. Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the front of her suit and lifted her against the wall. She grabbed the hand with both of hers but paused when she once again came face to face with someone she knew. “ _Henshaw_ ,” Ali growled to herself as she tensed to fight back, but Sal stopped her.

********

“ _It’s not Hank. It's a green Martian in disguise_ ,” Sal noted quickly.

********

“ _A Martian? What?_ ” Ali questioned, confused.

********

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you in a cell and not look back,” The Martian roared.

********

Ali eyed him and could see fierceness in his eyes but also a bit of worry. “Because I’m the only one who can save the Kryptonian,” Ali said seriously. “By now, you've realized that you can’t save her without killing her in the process..." Ali paused to let it sink in, "But I can.”

********

Hank narrowed his eyes, but Alex was the one who spoke up, "Why should we trust you? You could be trying to finish the job."

********

Ali nearly rolled her eyes, "If I wanted to finish the job, I would have just left and never looked back because in a few hours, she would be dead anyway."

********

"Dead... in a few hours?" Alex's face paled.

********

Hank pulled Ali forward from the wall a little and slammed her back into it, but she stayed stoic, "Tell us how to save her if you want to help."

********

Ali lifted her right arm and pointed to it. "The tech in the suit will save her, but no one can operate it besides me. I understand that you don’t trust me, and honestly it is a smart move, but I made a mistake when I shot that Kryptonian. All I want to do is fix it and go home," Ali expressed wearily and slightly annoyed.

********

Hank let go of Ali, who landed lightly on the ground.

********

"You're letting her go?" Alex queried in disbelief.

********

"No, but she could easily have killed any number of us, and she hasn't," Hank pondered.

********

"And I’m not going to. Look, just let me help her, and I’ll get out of here," Ali said as she started moving away from the wall she was bashed into.

********

"Don’t move," Alex commanded, quickly drawing a gun.

********

Ali raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Didn’t work earlier. What makes you think it will work now?"

********

Before Alex could respond, Hank stated, "If you truly want us to trust you, tell us who you are."

********

Ali scoffed, "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

********

"Try me," Hank countered coolly.

********

" _Ma'am_ ," Sal spoke up, " _I’m not sure this is a good idea. You shouldn’t reveal who you are-_ "

********

" _You said we are here to protect. Let me do that. It won't matter anyway; they won't get anything just from my name_ ," Ali responded.

********

Standing up a little straighter, Ali glanced over to Alex and then looked Hank squarely in the eyes, "My name is Alison Danvers."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC...


	2. I Just Want to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 2: I Just Want to Help ******

********

"Danvers? As in..." Hank stopped as he gestured to Alex.

********

Ali nodded, "One in the same."

********

"You're full of crap," Alex said dismissively. She began to rant about how she doesn’t have any relatives named Alison and how Ali could easily be lying.

********

However, as Alex was talking, Hank was studying Ali. Ali could almost see the gears turning in his head as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

********

" _Do you think they will figure it out, ma'am?_ " Sal questioned.

********

Looking from Alex, who was still talking, rather animatedly, to Hank who was still looking at Ali, she replied, " _I think the Martian could. But they may not even know about the mul-_ "

********

Hank cutoff their conversation when he spoke up, "Are you from a different earth?"

********

This caught Alex off guard. She stopped talking abruptly and turned to Ali.

********

" _Well, Sal, I guess that answers the question of whether they know about the multiverse or not_ ," Ali mused.

********

Nodding her head, Ali smiled, "Yeah, very good. How did you know?”

********

"We've known about the multiverse for a few years now. We actually came back from another earth not too long ago," Alex replied but her face showed that she was still having a hard time believing Ali. "What earth are you from?"

********

Ali hesitated. Just like they didn't trust her, Ali wasn't sure if she trusted them yet. She did not know the full extent of their technology and knowledge of the multiverse, and she did not want her sharing of information to backfire on her later. She decided to just tell them the basics because that shouldn’t be too risky. "I'm from earth 7. The history of my earth is really similar to this one, but there are major changes in certain events that have allowed earth 7 to advance much quicker than this earth," Ali stated in a matter of fact tone.

********

"Like wha-" Alex started but was cut off by Ali.

********

"Look we can have a history lesson later. The more time we waste the worse shape the Kryptonian will be after I help her," Ali said while trying to keep the annoyance and impatience out of her voice.

********

"Just one more question," Alex pushed with a bit of worry lacing her voice. "Danvers. How are we related on earth-

********

Ali interrupted, "We are sisters on earth 7."

********

"Biologically?" Hank asked.

********

"Well, yeah-" Ali closed her eyes as she realized she just gave away a piece of important information. They had assumed she was Kryptonian because of the powers she had displayed, when in fact she was human. However, it was too late to take it back now, so she opened her eyes and continued, "Yes, I’m human. Kara is the only alien in the family."

********

Alex and Hank shared brief glances, Alex then responded, "Kara is your sister on earth 7, too?"

********

Ali nodded.

********

"Wait if you are human, why did I almost break my hand on your face?" Alex asked with a little bit of bitterness as she flexed her sore hand.

********

"Oh, it’s the suit. It gives me all of the powers of a true Kryptonian, right down to the bulletproof skin, but we can talk about that later. Are you going to let me help or not?" Ali said trying to temper her rising anger.

********

"I'm sorry, but no. You could be lying for all we know. We are going to need more than your word. We-" Alex began.

********

Ali interrupted her, "Will a DNA test suffice?"

********

"You are from a different earth. Would it even be accurate?" Alex questioned.

********

"Yes. The general DNA would be slightly different, but there should be enough matching points to prove we are related," Ali countered.

********

"Okay, if you can prove we are related through DNA testing, I will consider letting you help Kara. The DNA test should take about-" Alex started to explain.

********

"It's done," Ali claimed as she stuck her arm out towards Alex. "I used the DNA you left on my face from punching it and ran it through one of my scanners. The results are here."

********

Surprised, Alex walked over and carefully took Ali's arm. She read over the results, and a few, very awkward, minutes passed before she said anything.

********

"She's telling the truth," Alex conceded. "We are related according to this scan. However, I would like to run my own test to confirm."

********

Ali sighed, "Yeah, fine. Can I help her now?"

********

Alex turned to Hank and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and gestured up to the second level, "She's in the med bay. Follow Agent Danvers."

********

"You can help for now, but do anything but fix her, and you will regret it," Alex threatened.

********

Alex led Ali up to the med bay, and when Ali walked it, she once again came face to face with someone she knew, "Kara?" Ali said in an astonished tone. "Why didn’t you tell me she was the Kryptonian I injured?" Ali nearly yelled as she ran up to the deathly pale looking Kryptonian.

********

Alex didn’t say anything, but Ali didn’t wait for her to respond because she was running a scan over Kara.

********

" _Sal, status?_ " Ali commanded.

********

" _Her vitals are weak, but there. She will feel quite a bit of pain during and after the procedure. However, she is strong enough to handle it. You must start right away though. As you know the sooner-_ "

********

" _The better. I know, Sal. Thanks_ ," Ali replied.

********

Ali began clicking some buttons on her arm when a hand awkwardly grabbed her and tried to pull her away. Ali was about to push back whoever it was when Alex said, “Winn, back off. She is trying to help Kara.”

********

Winn glanced between Alex and Ali for a sec, “Okay,” he mumbled unsure as he let go of Ali's arm.

********

Finishing the calibrations on her arms, Ali looked up, “Okay, so this is going to hurt her… a lot.” Alex narrowed her eyes, but Ali continued, “This weapon was meant to be used against Kryptonian criminals not law-abiding citizens. The whole process will take like a minute, but Kara may thrash around. I will say this once and only once, do not touch her. No matter how much pain she may seem to be in, don’t touch her, you could kill her,” explained Ali as she looked at Alex and Winn. They gave each other glances and then nodded.

********

Ali nodded and told them to stand back. Pressing a button on her arm a small disk popped out. Using her hand like a wand, Ali guided the disk, and it latched onto Kara's left arm. Taking a deep breath, Ali pressed another button. A small beam shot from Ali's arm to the disk, initially nothing happened. After a little while, Kara started to shake, and then she started screaming. The agonized, tortured screams that Kara let out even made Ali sick to her stomach, so she couldn't imagine how the others felt.

********

“It’s almost over. Just a little longer,” Ali kept whispering to herself as Kara thrashed and writhed on the bed.

********

" _Ma'am, we have a problem_ ," Sal exclaimed.

********

" _What now?_ " Ali asked frustrated.

********

" _The suit doesn’t have enough power to complete the process and portal after_ ," Sal briefed.

********

" _What?! I thought you said we would have enough to do it_ ," Ali replied angrily.

********

" _Between the flying, being thrown around, stealth mode, scanners, general suit function-_ " Sal started to explain.

********

" _Okay, okay, I get it. I've used too much power. How much more energy does it need so that we can finish the procedure and still portal afterwards?_ " Ali asked quickly.

********

" _A half of a percent should be enough. One percent would be ideal-_ " Sal began.

********

" _Use the energy stored in my body to finish the job, Sal. Now!_ " Ali demanded, sternly.

********

" _But ma'am, taking even one percent of energy from your body to power the suit could kill you-_ " Sal tried but was interrupted again.

********

" _Then only take as much as you can without killing me. I will probably just pass out. Look, Sal, we don’t have time to argue. Do it now!_ " Ali nearly yelled in her head.

********

" _Of course, Ma’am_ ," was all that Sal said.

********

The entire conversation happened in less than 10 seconds, and almost immediately, Ali could feel the suit using her body’s energy to finish the procedure. Ali could feel sweat on her forehead, and her breathing was starting to become labored. Kara was still screaming and thrashing; however, after was seemed like forever, the beam stopped. However, Kara was still thrashing.

********

“What is wrong with-” Alex started but didn't get to finish as Ali stumbled over to Kara’s side.

********

Gripping the disc firmly as she could manage, Ali ripped it from Kara's arm. A sickening tear sounded as some of Kara’s flesh came with the disc; however, also attached to the disc were a bunch of little element KG particles. Alex and Winn just stared at Ali and the disc. Ali unsteadily placed the disc back on her arm, and Kara began to calm down. Alex and Winn began to check Kara’s vitals. “What was that?” Alex asked.

********

However, Ali did not hear her. After putting the disc back in her arm, Ali stumbled a few feet back until she hit a wall and slid down it. Ali realized that she was indeed going to pass out. “ _Sal, initiate safety mode_ ,” Ali thought with the last of her energy.

********

Looking up, she saw Alex looking back at her and Winn still over Kara, and that was the last thing she saw as darkness overcame her.

********

l--------------l

********

All of her years of training, refused to let Ali move a single muscle as she woke up. Instead, she began to try to figure out her location using her senses. However, it soon became apparent that she was still in the med bay where she passed out. Internally, she probed to see if Sal was still online. “ _Sal, you there?_ ”

********

“ _Yes, ma'am. I managed to pull a little over half a percent of energy from you. I used half a percent to complete the procedure and used the remaining energy to put the suit into safety mode_ ,” Sal stated.

********

“ _Thanks Sal_ ," Ali said gratefully, " _Am I still in the med bay?_ ”

********

“ _Yes, they have tried to run some tests on you, but safety mode has not allowed it_ ,” Sal explained.

********

“ _Perfect. They would probably cause more harm anyway_.” Hesitantly, Ali asked, “ _how is Kara?_ ”

********

“ _She is still unconscious, but I estimate that she will wake up in about 20 minutes_ ,” Sal replied.

********

“ _Great, plenty of time for me to get out of here. How long before we are ready to portal back to earth 7?_ ” Ali pleaded.

********

“ _The suit has enough energy to portal now, but you physically aren't ready. You are too worn out. However, if you plug into a port, I can use the energy to speed up your body's healing process_ ,” Sal explained.

********

Ali pondered this but before she could give it too much thought, some people walked into the room.

********

Staying completely still, Ali listened to the conversation between the newcomers.

********

“She is stable and improving. Whatever Alison did saved her life,” Winn said carefully to Alex.

********

Alex quickly replied, “Well, that was the least she could do. I mean Kara wouldn’t even be hurt if it weren’t for Alison.”

********

Ali nearly groaned. She hated when people called her Alison, and greatly preferred Ali, but that was the least of her current concerns.

********

“How is Alison anyway?” Alex asked briskly.

********

“We still don’t know. Her suit won’t let us attach anything to her or touch her really,” Winn said absentmindedly.

********

Alex sighed, and Ali could feel Alex staring at her, “Do you believe her? About us being sisters on earth 7?”

********

Winn replied, “Perhaps. We will have to wait till the DNA test com- Oh wait, it's done."

********

Alex exclaimed, "Well?"

********

"She is telling the truth. There are enough markers here. She is your sister," Winn explained. "What do we do now?"

********

“That is an excellent question, Mr. Schott,” Hank called out.

********

“Oh, Hank, is everything okay?” Alex asked curiously.

********

“We have a problem,” Hank advised sounding serious.

********

Alex and Winn took a few steps forward and pitched their voices low. “What’s going on?” questioned Alex.

********

Cadmus was Hank's only response, and with that, Alex and Winn left the room.

********

This was her chance. Ali tuned back in to Sal, “ _Okay, this is our chance. I'm going to plug in, and you need to use the energy to heal me_.” Ali attempted to sit up but found herself heavily weighed down by her suit.

********

“ _Ma’am, you will have to carry the weight of the suit yourself, if we want to have enough power to portal once you are healed_ ,” Sal explained.

********

“ _That shouldn't be a problem, though. We trained in these suits for six months with no power in them for occasions just like this_ ,” Ali said.

********

“ _I know, ma’am. However, because of your severely weakened physical state, I doubt you could lift your own arms_ ,” Sal stated.

********

“ _Oh, Sal. Was that a joke? Look at you, making jokes_ ,” Ali almost smiled.

********

“No, ma’am. I really don’t think you could lift your own arms right now. You need more rest and food,” Sal articulated.

********

“ _Right_ ,” Ali remarked flatly, “ _well, I never got anywhere by giving up. Let’s try just sitting up_.” Ali began trying to sit up again. After two failed attempts, she took a deep breath, and pushed against the bed with all of the strength she had left, and after a minute of touch and go, she managed to sit up. “ _That…was harder… than it… should have been_ ,” she panted. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she continued, “ _Sal, where is the nearest outlet you can plug into?_ ”

********

Sal scanned the room, “ _Over your right shoulder, ma’am._ ” Glancing that way, Ali saw that it was a normal outlet.

********

" _I think we can pull this off. The hard part will be actually plugging in to the outlet_ ," Ali sighed. Ali swung her legs off of the bed, one at a time. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own, so she just needed to fall close enough to the wall and with as little noise as possible.

********

“ _On the count of three, one, two, three!_ ”

********

While Ali hoped for the best, she realized that she underestimated these agents. As soon as her body left the bed, sirens started blaring. “They alarmed my bed," Ali smiled, "Smart.”

********

Knowing she would be discovered in seconds, Ali tried to scoot the rest of the way to the wall to plug in the suit.

********

Before she could, Alex's voice rang out, “And where do you think you're going?”

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC...


	3. The Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 3: The Heart to Heart ******

********

“Would you believe the bathroom?” Ali asked. The look Alex gave her told her that she would in fact not believe it and that she doesn't appreciate the joke. “Same old, Alex,” Ali said as she tried to move to a sitting position.

********

Alex took a step forward, “Don’t presume to know me. You know noth-” Alex started.

********

“Alex?”

********

The voice was soft and small, but caught the attention of everyone in the room, even Ali. It was Kara.

********

In a flash, Alex was by her side, “I’m here, sweetie. How are you feeling?”

********

“I’m fine,” Kara murmured, “Just a little tired.”

********

Alex looked at Kara’s vitals and then back to Kara, “No pain?”

********

“Only my arm is a little sore,” Kara whimpered, “What happened?”

********

“That is something we would all like to know,” Hank said. Suddenly all eyes in the room were on Ali.

********

Knowing it was time to explain herself, Ali pulled herself, with much effort, into a sitting position against the wall. Looking up at Alex, she extended her hand, "A little help?"

********

Alex narrowed her eyes, but then walked over and hauled Ali to her feet. It was then that Ali realized just how bad of a shape she was in. The second she was on her feet; her world began to spin. She stumbled back a bit, but Alex steadied her and helped her walk over to the bed. While Ali adjusted on the bed, Alex explained to Kara who Ali was claiming to be.

********

Kara glanced over, “So you are our sister from another earth, Alison.”

********

Ali smiled, “First of all, its Ali. No one calls me Alison unless it’s my mom and only when she's angry with me. Second, yes, I am your younger sister. On my earth, Alex and I are three years apart and when you arrived you landed in the middle of us, age wise, and-”

********

“No offense, but you can have this conversation later. Right now, what did you do to Kara?” Hank asked sternly.

********

Ali looked at him and still wondered by the Martian was in disguise, “Why do you wear that skin, Martian?” This definitely caught everyone in the room off guard, and they just looked at each other.

********

“I am the one asking the questions here,” Hank said asserting his authority, “What did you do?”

********

"But I-" Ali tried.

********

"Answer the question," Hank nearly growled.

********

Ali clenched her jaw. “Well, I guess I should start by saying that Kara was not my intended target-” Ali started.

********

Alex did not even hesitate, "Who was?”

********

Ali glanced over to Alex and then back to Hank. “A Kryptonian criminal who had gone on a rampage over the city. I was the closest in the vicinity, and therefore, I was tasked with his capture. However-” Suddenly, Ali let out a gasp and pulled her hands to her head.

********

“ _Sal?_ ” Ali questioned.

********

“ _It seems your body took a larger hit from the element KG removal procedure than we thought. If you don’t get some food and water soon, you will pass out again_ ,” Sal replied, worried.

********

Nodding slightly, Ali went to explain the situation, but only managed a groan as she clasped her head. “ _Sal..._ " Ali moaned in her head.

********

“ _You need me to explain the situation?_ ” Sal guessed.

********

With the slightest head nod, Sal understood, " _Of course, ma'am. Speaker mode activated_."

********

“Hello, everyone, my name is Sal, and I am the A.I. that accompanies Agent Danvers,” Sal spoke so that everyone in the room could hear him.

********

“You are what now?” Alex questioned looking at Ali who looked like she was just struggling to breathe.

********

“I am the A.I. integrated with her and-” Sal started.

********

“Integrated? Like on a cerebral level?” Winn asked with extreme excitement in his eyes.

********

“While I can answer your questions, sir, I think there are more pressing issues at hand,” Sal responded.

********

“Sir? I like this A.I., guys,” Winn smiled as he looked around. However, once he found that no one else was smiling, he dropped his head down to look at his tablet.

********

“Agent Danvers is in bad shape and in desperate need of food and water. I know you have yet to fully trust her; however, she will not be able to answer any of your questions if she is dead,” Sal said calmly.

********

Hank and Alex looked at each other, and Hank nodded. Alex pulled out a walkie-talkie and orders some agents to bring up food and water. About five mins later, it was here, and Ali grabbed the water bottle and drank heavily.

********

“While Agent Danvers eats, she asked me to explain the situation to you all-” Sal explained before being interrupted.

********

“She asked? But she hasn't said anything.” Hank questioned.

********

“We can communicate completely in thought, even if her suit was removed. Since I am physically integrated with the agent, we can communicate,” Sal answered. He then started his explanation, “Ali has already explained who she was after. The majority of the fight occurred on earth 7. However, after a while of fighting, Ali and the criminal were wearing down, so Ali took a risky move to end it. She readied her blasters to end the fight when a smoke screen appeared right in front of her. Because of the gas mask I deployed, Agent Danvers flew straight into it without much thought, knowing that going through the smoke screen would be the quickest route to the criminal. However, what we did not realize was that the criminal had opened a portal to this earth on the opposite side of the smoke screen, so when we flew out of the screen, we had actually jumped to this earth. In an attempt to not lose the criminal, Ali scanned the area and saw a flash of red that she thought was the criminal. She fired her blasters at and hit it. However, it was Kara and not the criminal. She tried to see if she was okay but was surrounded by your agents, and well you know the rest of the story,” Sal finished.

********

No one said anything for a long time, and all that could be heard was Ali eating and drinking. Finally, Alex asked, “What did the blast actually do to Kara?”

********

Sal explained, "The blast sent thousands of tiny element KG shards throughout her body, and the shards lodged in various places which is why she passed out. The disc Ali used to extract them, acted as a magnet for the element KG and pulled them out of her body rather harshly.”

********

Ali grimaced as Sal finished his explanation.

********

"Sorry, what’s element KG?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

********

"Oh, well,-" Sal started.

********

"According to my readings, it's kryptonite, green kryptonite," Winn interrupted as his fingers flew across his tablet.

********

"Kryptonite?" Ali laughed, speaking up for the first time in a while. She coughed a little, but still laughed, "I like that much better than element KG." However, her mood sobered when she thought about everything that has happened. Ali looked over at Kara, “I am so sorry. This was only meant to be used against criminals.”

********

“It’s fine. I know you did not do it on purpose," Kara started but Alex cut her off.

********

"What happened to you?" Alex asked suspiciously.

********

"What do you mean?" Ali countered.

********

"Well, you passed out. So, what did the procedure do to you?" Alex pushed.

********

Realizing this was a good question, all eyes turned to Ali. "Let's just say that my suit is running a little low on power, so any actions I execute are, well, harder, which can lead to hypoglycemia. It’s kind of complicated," Ali answered vaguely. Alex opened her mouth to ask another question, but Kara asked one first.

********

"Are there a lot of Kryptonians on your earth?” Kara questioned with a burning wonder in her eyes. "I mean you said that its meant for Kryptonian criminals not citizens, both words were used in the plural. So, does that mean there are a lot of Kryptonians on earth-7?"

********

Ali looked at her with sympathy. Ali knew of a few of the major historical differences between the earths, but one of the main ones was what happened with Krypton. Ali knew exactly what Kara really meant by her question. “Yes", Ali said simply, but somehow felt the need to explain, “I learned that on this earth, when Krypton was destroyed that very few made it off the planet.”

********

Kara nodded, never taking her eyes off of Ali.

********

“Well that wasn’t the case on my earth,” Ali said as Kara shifted on her bed with interest. Ali continued, “Many of the events from our earths are the same; however, that one is not. While Krypton was destroyed, many Kryptonians made it off of Krypton and eventually to earth, including…” Ali hesitated only a moment before saying, “your parents.”

********

Kara just stared at her, not knowing how to respond.

********

“Your parents,” Ali began, “along with Kal’s parents started the Kryptonian Corps. An organization designed to protect earth from all intergalactic threats. Sal and I are a part of the KC, and-”

********

“Wait,” Alex interrupted, “if that many Kryptonians survived, why was Kara on earth before her family? Since you say we are all sisters on your earth, that means that she was on earth alone for a while. Wouldn't she have left Krypton with her parents?”

********

Ali tried not to smile. This Alex was very observant and did not miss a thing, “Kal’s parents and Kara’s parents sent them because they did not think it was possible to leave Krypton and would not abandon their people. However, at the last minute, Jor-el managed to get a portal open and led thousands of Kryptonians to another planet. However, Kal and Kara were already on their way to earth. Kal made it before Kara just like on this earth, but 7 years after Kara landed. Thousands of Kryptonians showed up to earth. Luckily, my earth had known Kryptonians existed and welcomed them with open arms and even help them start the KC. For 7 years though, Kara lived with my family, and she was and always will be my sister,” Ali finished.

********

She opened her mouth to say something else when an alarm started to blare. Ali rubbed her forehead, “Could someone turn that off?”

********

Everyone ignored her as Hank and Winn rushed out of the room. Alex stayed back to convince Kara to stay in bed, who only agreed to stay after failing to stand up properly. Alex soon left, leaving Kara and Ali alone.

********

Ali refused to make eye contact with Kara and decided instead to just stare at her feet. However, after a few minutes Kara broke the silence, "How are you feeling?"

********

Ali scoffed, "You really shouldn’t be the one asking that question."

********

"Yet, I am," Kara countered patiently.

********

Ali didn’t say anything at first, then she turned to Kara with remorse in her eyes, "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you. You are-"

********

“Don’t. You didn't do it on purpose, and the most important thing was that you came back and fixed it. Plus," Kara said as she unconsciously started rubbing her arm, "I’m almost good as new, almost as if nothing happened."

********

Ali merely looked down and started playing with her hands. She didn’t know what to say because had she been doing her job properly this never would have happened.

********

“So,” Kara pushed trying to keep any sort of conversation going, “what are Kara and Alex of earth 7 like?”

********

Ali didn’t say anything for a long time, and many emotions passed over her face, the main one being sadness. “They aren’t that different from you and Alex. Although, my Kara is a little sterner than you, and my Alex a little less stern than this Alex,” Ali laughed. "Sorry, I'm not explaining it very well," she apologized with a fond smile, but it dropped quickly.

********

“What's wrong?” Kara questioned giving Ali a knowing look.

********

“That is a long story. Plus, you'd probably just end up hating me more,” Ali said solemnly.

********

“Hey, I don’t hate you. You can talk to me. We are sisters after all,” Kara smiled.

********

"You should hate me," Ali objected with fierceness in her eyes, "I almost killed you."

********

"But you didn't," Kara offered gently.

********

"Don’t do that. Just don’t," Ali pleaded looking away.

********

"Don’t do what?" Kara asked.

********

"Don't act like what I did was okay. It's not. Nothing I've done lately has been okay," Ali sighed looking away.

********

"What does that mean?" Kara asked confused, "Just talk to m-"

********

"I almost killed my own sister," Ali nearly yelled at Kara. "I pretty much left her to die in the field."

********

Kara looked taken aback, and Ali could tell she was clearly not expecting that. "Not quick to be so nice, are you now?" Ali replied harshly. Ali knew she was letting her anger at herself get the better of her.

********

Ali was about to apologize, when Kara spoke up, "What happened?"

********

Ali scoffed again but this time, there was a hint of guilt in it, "Does it matter? My sister almost died, and it was my fault."

********

Kara hesitated only a second before continuing, "It does matter because sometimes the situation is out of your control."

********

Ali looked at Kara curiously, but before she could respond, Kara confessed, "I broke Alex's arm once."

********

Now, it was Ali's turn to be surprised, "I would have never guessed. You guys seem so close. Was it an accident?"

********

"Sort of," Kara said, " I was under the influence of red kryptonite-"

********

"Red kryptonite? I thought the green one was called kryptonite?" Ali asked slightly confused.

********

"Well, it’s all kryptonite, we just name it red or green or whatever based on the color," Kara stated in a matter of fact tone.

********

"Oh, interesting. We have a similar naming system. On earth 7, what you call green kryptonite is called element KG. K stands for origin, so Krypton, and the G stands for a distinctive characteristic, green, so KG. Red kryptonite is called element KR, R for red. Quite simple really. Anyway, what happened?" Ali asked after realizing she had digressed.

********

Kara began to recount the story of one of the worst days in her life, and by the end, she had a very solemn and sad look on her face.

********

"But it wasn't your fault. You were essentially drugged," Ali commented.

********

"True," Kara nodded, "but it doesn’t change what I did." Then, Kara looked up at Ali, expectantly.

********

Ali knew it was her turn to confess, "Well, unlike you, I was in my right and clear mind." Sighing, Ali started, “It all started with a complication in a mission, four months ago. Kara, Alex, and I were assigned to restrain a Kryptonian criminal attempting to escape one of the prisons.”

********

FLASHBACK TO THE INCIDENT

********

“Kar, Al, according to my scans, the criminal has walled himself off in the kitchen area of the prison. If we all breached at once, we could stop him before he hurts anyone else,” Ali said fiercely while looking over the scans on her arm.

********

“Wait, I’m low on battery. I only have one good shot left in the suit. This three-day fight has really drained my power. What about you guys?” Alex questioned.

********

“I have two good shots left,” Kara responded as she looked over her shoulder, "Well, plus my usual powers."

********

“I have one good portal left. If I use any more energy in a blast, we can’t portal back,” Ali commented as she ran the numbers to confirm her energy levels.

********

“Okay, so here is the plan,” Kara said, and proceeded to explain what was going to happen. “Ali, you make sure to hold back. Use your gun, but not the blasters. Only use the blasters as a last resort, we will need you to portal out of here.”

********

“No, listen if we all go in blasters blazing, he won’t be able to stand against the gun fire, and he will fall-” Ali tried to explain.

********

Kara turned toward Ali, eyes unflinching, “I am team leader here. We will follow my plan, and that is the end of discussion.” Ali openly challenged Kara by holding her gaze, but eventually she looked away.

********

“Relax, both of you. Ali, Kara’s plan will work. Don’t-” Alex tried.

********

“And if the criminal gets away?” Ali demanded.

********

“He won’t. We will not fail this mission,” Kara said sternly. Then more softly, she continued, “Have I ever let you down, Ali?”

********

Ali shook her head.

********

“Then trust me now.” Without seeing her response, Kara turned around, getting ready to breach the kitchen.

********

PRESENT TIME

********

“We breached as Kara planned, taking up our positions. However, things got crazy fast. Turns out that the criminal had hidden weapons in the kitchen and had set up a death trap for us. Between the bullets and knives, we were a little scraped up, but alive. However…” Ali resumed.

********

FLASHBACK TO THE INCIDENT

********

“I’m under heavy fire here, but I have a clean shot of the criminal,” Ali yelled in her comms, “I’m going to take it.”

********

However, as Ali lined up the shot, Kara screamed back, “Don’t take that shot, soldier. You know your job, stick to it.”

********

“My job is to make sure this criminal doesn't get away,” Ali argued, but it was too late, Ali had lost her sights on the target.

********

Ali smacked her hand on the floor in frustration when an idea came to her. She turned to Kara who was about 30 feet to her right when she saw it. An element N knife laced with kryptonite heading straight for Kara's back. Kara, who was facing Ali was too absorbed in the screen on her arm to react fast enough. Ali knew she wouldn’t make it to Kara in time to move her out of the way, so she readied her blaster; however, as she was about to fire, the knife lodged itself, not into Kara, but into Alex who had jumped in front of it.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC...


	4. The Heart to Heart, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 4: The Heart to Heart, Part 2 ******

********

FLASHBACK TO THE INCIDENT

********

The knife hit Alex right under her left collarbone, but right above her heart. She staggered for a second then fell back, blood gushing around the knife in her chest. Kara caught her and instantly applied pressure to the wound. Ali had her suit scan Alex, and knew she would be okay, but that she needed medical attention soon. However, Ali still had a mission.

********

“Ali, get over here, now. We need to... portal back to headquarters for medical attention,” Kara panted as the kryptonite began to affect her. However, Ali’s focus was somewhere else. She was getting her blaster ready to fire. Once the target was locked, Ali was about to shoot when she locked eyes with Kara. A million messages passed between them. Kara mainly saying, you better not shoot that, Alex needs help, but Ali was saying, we still have our mission.

********

“I’m sorry sis,” Ali said in the comms, “but Alex will be fine. This Kryptonian cannot get away.” With that last statement, Ali fired. The blast brought the Kryptonian down.

********

PRESENT

********

Ali had paused for a minute to look at Kara’s face, but it was expressionless, so she pressed forward. “In the end, the criminal was caught, and Alex was fine. However, the doctors said that had we waited even ten more minutes that Alex-” Ali choked on the words, “Alex may have died." Ali looked down at her hands again as she tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes.

********

“Kara yelled and yelled at me afterwards, but all Alex said to me was, ‘You were just doing your job.’ Those words hurt more than anything. She forgave me so easily. It almost would have been better had she yelled at me, had she hated me,” Ali commented still looking down.

********

Kara had simply been listening as Ali finished her story. She looked away from Ali for a second and then asked, "If you were in the same position again, would you make the same choice?"

********

Ali looked at her, “I think that is the worse part of the whole thing. I don’t know."

********

"What do you mean you-?" Kara started with a confused expression on her face. However, she stopped when she heard a commotion downstairs. Carefully, swinging her legs off of the bed, Kara tentatively got to her feet. Kara opened her mouth to say something when alarms started blaring downstairs, and with a last glance at Ali, Kara took off to see what was up.

********

As Ali watched Kara's retreating figure, Sal spoke up, " _Ma'am, how are you feeling?_ "

********

Ali responded, " _Tired and weak, but I’ll be fine after a little sleep, which I can get back on earth 7-_ "

********

"I wouldn’t advise that ma'am," Sal interrupted.

********

"What do you mean? I need to get home. I've been gone too long," Ali replied almost angrily.

********

" _I realize that ma'am, but I think you should at least wait till morning. Your body needs more rest, and you know, portalling takes a toll on the body_ ," Sal responded trying to use facts to convince Ali to rest.

********

Sighing, Ali weighed her options. She had been gone for nearly two days now, and while that wouldn't set off any alarms back home, people may be getting suspicious about her lack of reporting in. Deciding that a few more hours won’t make too much of a difference and feeling the strain on her body, she conceded, " _Fine, you win, but only 4 hours. 4 hours of sleep and we leave. Deal?_ "

********

Ali imagined that if she could see Sal, he would have been shaking his head and smiling when he said, " _Deal_."

********

Just as Ali was getting comfortable so she could sleep, there was a commotion downstairs, and a few agents whom Ali did not know walked in holding bloody bandages to various places of their bodies. Hank followed behind them and walked up to Ali, "How are you feeling?"

********

Using context clues and the worried look on Hank's face, Ali was able to read between the lines, "Good enough to give this bed to someone who really needs it."

********

Hank's expression didn't change, but he nodded and thanked her. Getting up from the bed, Ali felt the weight of the day fall on her, and she stumbled a little. Hank reached out to steady her, "Are you sure about that?"

********

"Yeah, sorry. I just haven’t stood up in a while. I'm fine, really," Ali replied as she straightened up.

********

"Vasquez, please show Ms. Danvers the way to the barracks, so she can rest up," Hank commanded to an agent who had been helping those who were injured.

********

Nodding, Vasquez lead Ali to the barracks where Ali gratefully sat on a bed. "If you need anything, let me know," Vasquez offered stoically.

********

"Oh, um, thank you," Ali responded as Vasquez gave her a curt nod and walked away.

********

After the door shut, Ali positioned herself on the bed. "Finally, time for some much-needed rest," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

********

However, any rest she thought she would get was short lived when the door to the barracks opened and shed light on her. "Ali?" A small voice called out.

********

Squinting, as she turned her head, Ali saw Kara peeking her head through the door.

********

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kara whispered as she fully opened the door.

********

"I wasn't asleep yet. What's up?" Ali responded as she sat up in the bed.

********

Kara stepped forward a bit, and Ali realized that Alex was standing behind her with her arms over her chest. "We were wondering if you wanted to stay at my apartment for the night?" Kara questioned still quietly.

********

"Your apartment?" Ali gave her a quizzical look, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

********

Kara pressed forward, "Come on, what’s the harm? You could take a shower, eat, and actually sleep in a comfortable bed." Kara knew all too well that the beds at the DEO were not the best. Ali glanced at Alex who had a blank look on her face.

********

Ali still wanted to decline. She wouldn’t be here very long anyway, but also something inside her wanted to go. They were her sisters after all, even if they were from a different earth. Hesitating, Ali commented, "I don’t even think that is allowed. Plus, "Ali gestured to Alex, "I'm not sure everyone thinks it’s a good idea."

********

"Actually," Alex finally spoke up, "Hank cleared it, and I think it’s a good idea. At least, I can keep an eye on you."

********

"Alex," Kara said slightly annoyed. However, Alex didn't respond.

********

"Its fine, Kara. Smart actually," Ali said unsure of what to say. Finally, she conceded, "I guess a good bed would be a nice change."

********

l--------------l

********

Thirty minutes later, Kara was unlocking the door to her apartment, and the trio stepped inside. Ali took in all that she saw and smiled to herself about how human it all looked.

********

"The bathroom is over there," Alex directed, pointing to the right. "And your bed is there," She gestured to the couch. Ali gave a small smile at that because she wondered if a couch was really better than the bed back at the DEO, but then Kara spoke up.

********

"She's kidding. The bed is in the back. Alex and I will sleep out here," Kara laughed lightly while trying not to glare at Alex, who really wanted Ali to sleep on the couch.

********

"Oh, that's not necessary," Ali replied quickly, "the couch is just fine."

********

"I insist," Kara pushed.

********

Ali gave a small smile and looked down while she wondered why someone who she almost killed was being so nice to her. As she moved to go to the bathroom to shower, a big window to her left caught Ali's attention. Moving to it, she opened it, and inhaled deeply, the fresh air relaxing her.

********

By now, Alex had sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and Kara was making a pot of tea. Pouring three glasses, Kara took two over to the living, handing one to Alex and putting the other on the coffee table. "Would you like some tea?" She called out to Ali.

********

Ali turned away from the window and walked over to Kara, taking the glass from her with a smile. Kara gestured for Ali to sit while she took a seat next to Alex. For a few moments, all that could be heard was the TV as everyone uncomfortably drank their tea.

********

"Thank you for having me here," Ali finally broke the silence.

********

"Of course. You had a long day, and the barracks at the DEO aren’t exactly the most relaxing place in the world,” Kara smiled.

********

Ali laughed a little, but soon silence fell over them again.

********

Surprisingly, Alex restarted the conversation this time, "So, your suit? What can it do? Did it hurt you earlier? How-"

********

Ali interrupted, "No, it didn't hurt me. I technically hurt myself. Our suits can hold large amounts of energy at a time. So much energy in fact that I often forget to charge it. When I came to this earth, it was really low on battery. I only had enough energy to portal, earth jump, back to earth 7, but that is in fact a lot of energy. I could use the equivalent of one portal to run hundreds of scans, perform like 50 of the procedures I performed on Kara, and so on. I could even use higher energy consumption tools like super speed and heat vision but only in short bursts." Realizing she had digressed, Ali got back on point, "What I mean to say is that while I was performing the procedure on Kara, Sal warned me that the suit would fall just below the energy needed to portal afterwards. Because I was in such a hurry to get back to earth 7, I ordered Sal to use the physical energy my body creates to finish the procedure, so that I could still portal, which is why I passed out."

********

Alex and Kara just stared at Ali, lost for words.

********

"It's a lot of technical ideas. Sorry, I didn't mean to go all nerd on you," Ali apologized.

********

Alex questioned Ali a little longer about the suit, but soon silence fell over the group again.

********

Once again, Alex restarted the conversation, "Kara was telling me a little about your Kara and Alex, at least personality wise. What else are they like?"

********

Ali looked down at the glass in her hand, "Well, both hold high positions in the KC. Kara a general, and Alex, well she's a human so-"

********

"Is that a problem?" Alex asked with a little venom in her voice.

********

Ali was taken aback a little but responded quickly, "No, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that she is human, so it’s amazing that she even passed the exams to be in the KC. Those exams are rigorous for Kryptonians let alone humans. There are only fou- three other humans in the entire KC besides Alex and myself. It is a great honor for any human."

********

"Is the rest of the KC made up of Kryptonians?" Kara asked fascinated.

********

"Mostly. There are some other aliens in the mix, but 95% of the KC soldiers are Kryptonian," Ali responded thoughtfully. Feeling the need to keep the conversation going, Ali continued, "Anyway, well Kara is married, and Alex-"

********

"Wait, I’m married? Or well other me?" Kara said in surprise. "To whom?"

********

Ali smiled, "Del-Or."

********

Kara laughed, "Del-Or? Really? He was a nice guy. I knew him before, well you know."

********

"You guys are great together and very happy-" Ali explained.

********

"What about Alex?" Kara expressed excitedly.

********

Ali gave a tight smile, "Alex just got out of a long relationship. It ended about 3 months ago, she says she’s fine, but I know it hurts."

********

Kara looked at Alex who simply looked away. "I know the feeling," Alex said not looking either of them in the eye. In an effort to change the subject, Alex continued, "What about you? Any significant others?"

********

It was Ali's turn to look away as she tried to blink away the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

********

"What's wrong?" Kara wondered worriedly.

********

"I...um... my...." Ali tried but she couldn't seem to continue. After taking a deep breath, Ali started again, "My fiancée was killed six months ago." Ali wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her brimming eyes.

********

Alex and Kara looked at each other. "Was it an accident?" Alex pushed.

********

"No, he was murdered," Ali responded bitterly.

********

"I'm so sorry," Kara said as she looked to Alex because she was not sure what to do, "we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to."

********

"I’ve actually only ever talked about it with my sisters," Ali commented smiling, "I guess in a way you guys count."

********

"What happened if you don’t mind me asking?" Alex asked carefully.

********

Ali didn’t say anything at first. She simply looked off to her left with a haunted look in her eye as if she was reliving a nightmare. After a little while, she spoke up, "I was working late," her voice was a little shaky, "a mission had gone bad earlier in the day. A criminal got away, and even though it wasn’t my case, I was enlisted to help clean up the mess. Mainly, I was tasked with tracking down the criminal. However, after a long night, we decided to get some sleep and work again in the morning. Instead of going home, I decided to sleep at HQ and left Kev a message letting him know." Ali paused, closing her eyes. She only opened them again when she felt Kara's hand on hers. She looked into Kara's eyes and felt a warmth that she hasn’t felt in a while. So, she continued, "Suddenly, I was being shaken awake by my best friend, Cally. Tears stained her face as she told me I was needed in the main conference room. Confused, I was there in minutes. Turns out that the criminal killed someone a mile from HQ; however, he didn’t get far before he was taken down. I still didn’t understand why Cally was so upset until I saw Alex who was also crying. Initially, I thought it was Kara, and my heart dropped, but-" Ali choked as a sob escaped her lips. She attempted to regain control but her emotions overwhelmed her.

********

However, it was Alex who continued the story, "It was Kev, your fiancée, right?"

********

Ali nodded as she brought her hands to her mouth. This time Alex reached out and squeezed Ali's knee in an affectionate manner. Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Turns out that Kev had been coming to HQ to see me. The criminal had been staying close by for some reason. When he saw Kev, he recognized him from the fight earlier that day. I guess Kev was called in as backup" Ali continued to explained with a hard and angry look in her eye. "Security footage showed that Kev never had a chance. The criminal knocked him down from behind and shot him before Kev could even get to his feet. The criminal ran and by the time reinforcements had come, Kev was... He was gone,” Ali finished solemnly.

********

“And that’s why you didn’t know if you would save your sister or not,” Alex said seriously as she looked at Ali.

********

Ali gave a sad smile but Kara spoke, “What do you mean?”

********

“Alex is my sister, and I will always want to protect her, but... had someone else just finished the mission assigned to them, my fiancée would be alive right now. I promised myself I would never let anyone else get hurt because I couldn’t finish my mission. I would not cause the same pain to someone else,” Ali explained bitterly. "Yet, I left a mission unfinished back home. Being stuck here is infuriating because I just want to finish what I started."

********

Kara and Alex looked at each other, and silence hovered over the group for several heavy seconds before Alex said, "I get it. As a fellow soldier, I get it. We must follow our orders and complete our missions. But-“

********

Ali looked up, not sure what Alex was going to say.

********

“But, protecting my sister, protecting my family will always be my first and most important mission,” Alex finished.

********

Ali just stared at Alex, not sure how to respond. She had never considered it like that before; however, before Ali could respond, Ali's and Kara's heads snapped towards the open window. "Something-" Kara started.

********

"Is wrong," Ali finished as she stood to her feet. However, she was still really worn from the day’s events which caused her knees to buckle under her. Falling forward, Ali expected to crash through the coffee table; however, Kara caught her and helped her sit back down.

********

"Don’t worry," Kara remarked with determination her eyes, "we can handle this."

********

Glancing up, Ali saw that Alex already had her gun out and was cocking it back.

********

"Let's move,” Alex called out as she moved towards the door and before Ali could protest.

********

As they left the apartment, Ali could hear Kara and Alex arguing over a plan of attack. Moments later, she heard nothing but silence.

********

" _Ma'am, you should really get some sleep_ ," Sal said cautiously.

********

Ali nodded but went to the bathroom to take a shower instead. After her shower, Ali noticed that Kara and Alex weren’t back yet. " _Sal, could you track them?_ " Ali questioned.

********

" _We don’t have enough power, ma'am_ ," Sal explained.

********

Ali mulled this over, " _Can you at least see if they are at the DEO? That shouldn’t take too much power since the scan will be focused to one place rather than a whole area_."

********

Silence fell, then a few moments later, " _They are both at the DEO, and they are alive_."

********

Ali smiled to herself, " _Good. Okay, let’s get some rest. Remember Sal, four hours. Not a second more_."

********

" _Yes, ma'am_."

********

With that, Ali laid down in the bed in back, and quickly fell asleep.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC...


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC...

**Chapter 5: The Fight ******

********

NEXT DAY

********

"Ali. Ali. Hey, wake up," a voice brought her back from the depths of sleep; however, it was not a voice she recognized. Then Ali felt a hand on her arm, and instinct took over. Without even opening her eyes, Ali grabbed the hand with her right hand and twisted it hard. There was a grunt as the person tried to free his/her hand. Opening her eyes, Ali pulled at the foreign hand bringing the person in for a head butt; however, as reality set in and memories flooded her, Ali recognized the person as Alex. Ali's entire body relaxed, and she let go of Alex. Breathing hard, she looked up at Alex who was rubbing her wrist.

********

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked incredulously.

********

"Sorry," Ali replied still breathing heavily with her eyes closed, "I’ve slept alone for a while now, so I’m not used to people waking me up."

********

Alex responded with a little bitterness in her voice, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that Kara and I are going to the DEO and-"

********

Ali's eyes snapped open, "Wait, what time is it?"

********

"Um 7:30 in-" Alex started.

********

"WHAT? 7:30! 6 hours. Sal, what the hell? I said four hours. You should have woken me up!" Ali nearly screamed as she jumped to her feet. "I need to go," she continued half to Alex and half to Sal.

********

"Um, it’s okay. Couple of hours won’t be that big of a-" Alex tried.

********

"My family probably thinks I’m dead. A few hours are a big deal. I got to go," Ali said striding out of the room.

********

"Wait, can you at least stop by the DEO to say bye to Kara? She already left, but I know she would want to say goodbye," Alex asked.

********

Ali rubbed her head, "Um, sure, but it needs to be fast. I’ve got to go."

********

l--------------l

********

Thirty minutes later, Ali and Alex walked into the DEO. However, something was going on. When they walked in, Hank, Kara, and Winn were discussing something that had just happened.

********

“Do you think Henshaw and Luthor are there?” Kara asked.

********

Hank nodded, “It’s one of the only reasons I called you down here.”

********

"What’s going on?" Alex questioned as she walked up to Hank.

********

"We found a Cadmus location-" Hank started to explain.

********

“Come, on,” Alex said exasperated, “any time we 'find' a Cadmus location, it ends up being a trap. We should know by now to tread lightly when we 'find' anything related to Cadmus.”

********

"True," Hank agreed, "but there is another reason, why I called you here, Supergirl."

********

"There is a huge kryptonite signature at the location, and from the readings, it’s all man-made,” Winn interjected.

********

Kara narrowed her eyes. “I see. Even if Luthor isn’t there, we need to get rid of this kryptonite,” Kara stated.

********

“Exactly,” Hank exclaimed, “which is why you can’t go.”

********

“Hank, come on-” Kara started.

********

“He is right, Kara. That amount of kryptonite could kill you ten times over. It’s not worth the risk,” Alex said backing up Hank.

********

“Well, we can’t just leave it out there,” Kara started to argue, “and if Henshaw and Luthor are there, you are going to need my help.”

********

“You can’t go and that is final,” Hank ordered.

********

“It’s too dangerous for you guys to go alone. I can help,” Kara pushed.

********

Watching the exchange, Ali spoke to Sal, “ _How long have I been gone from Earth-7?_ ”

********

“ _Almost two days, ma’am_ ,” Sal answered.

********

Ali rubbed her eyes, “ _Energy levels?_ ”

********

“ _Just enough to portal_ ,” Sal responded.

********

Ali looked back to Hank, Alex, and Kara who were still arguing. Ali now had a dilemma. She needed to get back to her family, but she also knew that she could help out here. She could protect Kara from the kryptonite during the fight, but the question was, should she? She tried to make a pros and cons list, but it came down to one issue: family. Her family on Earth-7 was probably worried right now, but they at least knew she was alive since her suit was still online and functioning, which HQ would know. However, Alex and Kara of Earth-38 were also her family, and right now, they needed her more.

********

The decision weighed heavily on Ali, but the correct choice was clear. Ali knew that by now, two days later, someone else would have already completed her mission on Earth-7. Although she would much rather go home to be with her family and check on her mission, she knew she could spend a few more hours here and help out before she went home. After all, it would only be two more hours, tops.

********

Tuning back into the conversation, Ali listened as Hank lectured Kara about not having proper protection against kryptonite.

********

Kara was about to say something, when Ali interrupted, “Actually, with my help, she can go.”

********

All eyes in the room turned to Ali.

********

“What does that mean?” Hank inquired clearly not happy to see Ali.

********

“My suit,” AIi offered, “It can both track kryptonite and protect Kara from it. If she stays close to me at all times, she could go and be helpful, and I could protect her. It's the least I can do for all of the trouble, I’ve caused.”

********

“I’m sorry, we can’t have a civilian-” Hank started.

********

“Civilian?” Ali scoffed, “I am a highly trained soldier of the Kryptonian Corps. I am no civilian, and I am more than qualified to offer support on this mission.”

********

“No, I’m not risking your life. I’ll be fine on my own,” Kara tried.

********

“No,” Hank, Alex, and Ali exclaimed in unison causing Kara to throw up her hands in exasperation.

********

“You know, this is the best compromise you will get. It's not like you can really stop her from going. Just let me tag along. You aren’t responsible for me in any way," Ali explained.

********

Hank looked from Ali to Kara a few times and then over to Alex, who nodded her consent. “Fine,” Hank gave in, reluctantly, “but we are all in constant communication, and if I say abort, you abort. Got it?”

********

“Yes, sir,” Ali said with a smile, and Kara nodded.

********

After settling some other matters, Ali and Kara took to the skies heading for the location. “Why are you coming along? I thought you were leaving soon?” Kara asked.

********

Ali smiled glancing over at Kara, “I didn’t help my sister once when I had the chance. I will not make the same mistake twice.”

********

Kara smiled, then frowned, “What about your suit? You said you barely had enough power to portal?”

********

“That is true. After this battle, I definitely won't have enough power to portal. However, that means I can use all my remaining energy to track kryptonite and fight hand to hand combat. I don't mind sticking around a little longer to recharge,” Ali explained. “Okay, we are approaching the destination, stick close to me, and try to keep up,” Ali winked.

********

Kara shook her head as they landed at the rendezvous point 5 miles from the compound. Ali started some scans on the location, “Everything looks alright, based on what we saw earlier.”

********

“Good, hopefully there won’t be any surprises,” Kara mused.

********

“Yeah, right. We are never that lucky,” Alex scoffed in the comms, “but there is a first time for everything.”

********

Once everyone was ready, Hank repeated everyone's orders and barked, “Move out!”

********

Ali and Kara flew off knowing they would get there first. As they approached the building, Ali called out, “Luthor and Henshaw are in the middle of the building.”

********

“How do you know it is Luthor and Henshaw?” Kara questioned confused.

********

“Besides giving me all of a Kryptonian's powers, the suit has advance technology that is great for tracking,” Ali explained, "if used properly, it can track down anything. I know its them."

********

Ali finished the conversation by saying that kryptonite was spread throughout the compound but the majority was in the left side of the building.

********

“We are going in!” Kara said into her comms right as they crashed down into the middle of the compound.

********

“Predictable as usual,” smirked Lillian Luthor who was standing about 50 feet from Kara and Ali. “Although, you brought a friend, I did not expect that. Not that it matters. If she is anything like you, she will go down just as easily,” Luthor said with a smile as she raised her hand.

********

Suddenly, Ali’s suit registered 4 lines of kryptonite heading straight toward Kara from all directions. She moved quickly to catch the two knives closest to her, then she moved Kara out of the way and threw the two knives she was holding towards the other knives. All four knives clanged to the ground about 20 feet away from Ali and Kara.

********

Turning to face Luthor and smiling, Ali said, “I’m not like her.”

********

Ali glanced at Kara and could see that the kryptonite was already affecting her, so Ali super sped the knives out of the room and was back by Kara's side in an instant.

********

“ _Ma’am, you can’t use that much energy at once. The suit will run out of power too quickly. We won't be able to portal now and at this rate, the suit will shut down before-_ ,” Sal told Ali.

********

“ _I know Sal. I’ll be more careful_ ,” Ali responded while not letting her feelings of frustration show on her face. She knew that if her suit was fully charged, she could end this fight quickly.

********

Seeing what Ali could do and how the kryptonite did not affect her, the smile Luthor was holding faltered. However, Henshaw soon appeared and pulled Luthor away whose smile widened as she raised her hand again.

********

After that, all hell broke loose.

********

l--------------l

********

Luthor must have signaled her henchman to just start doing whatever they wanted because they started shooting and throwing knives like their lives depended on it. Well, it kind of did. Ali and Kara moved together quite well as Ali protected Kara from kryptonite, and Kara started to take people down. Right as Luthor retreated, the rest of the DEO agents rushed the building and joined the fight.

********

People were shooting and fighting and falling left and right, but Ali's only concern was Kara’s safety. She may not have protected her Alex when she could have, but she will protect this Kara now.

********

Right then, Kara was fighting off two henchmen both wielding kryptonite knives. While Kara was avoiding swipes from one henchmen, the other snuck behind her and tried to hit her in the back, but Ali was there quickly. She put her body between Kara and the henchmen, and the knife crumbled against the power of Ali's suit. Smiling, Ali punched the guy in the face and kicked him squarely in the chest causing him to stumble. However, he came back and tried to punch Ali in the gut, but only broke his hand in the process. With a gloved hand, Ali punched the guy in the face effectively knocking him out.

********

Kara yelled in her comms to no one in particular, “Don’t let Luthor and Henshaw get away. The fight is almost over.”

********

Glancing around, they did seem to be winning. Ali and Kara had dealt with the majority of the henchmen in their area, and the rest of the DEO agents were holding their own. Something heavy hit Ali on the back which caused her to stumble forward. Turning around, Ali barely saw Henshaw as his fist connected with her face; however, unlike with Alex, Ali's head snapped to the right, and she stumbled back a little. Henshaw took his opportunity and went to hit Ali again, but this time Ali caught his fist, and with a smile, punched him square in the chest causing him to stumble back a few feet. Suddenly, Kara flew towards Henshaw and kicked him straight in the chest causing him to fly back and hit the wall. Ali and Kara pounced on him as he was getting up. Between blocking and dodging, Henshaw managed to get in a few good blows, but Kara and Ali had the upper hand.

********

" _Scans show bomb signature to your-_ " Sal tried to warn, but Ali was already on the move. A bomb went off to their left, and Ali threw herself over Kara taking most of the impact. Her body rioted against her for doing that, but ignoring her pain, Ali pulled Kara to her feet.

********

"You okay?" Ali questioned.

********

Kara looking a little dazed nodded. "You?" She questioned as she steadied herself.

********

"Fine, but we need to check on everyone else," Ali said looking around, but it did not seem that anyone else was hurt. "You tend to everyone else, I’ll find Henshaw and Luthor," Ali exclaimed, having noticed that Henshaw used the bomb as a distraction to get away.

********

"No!" Kara nearly yelled grabbing Ali's arm, "It’s too dangerous to go alone."

********

Seeing the desperation and pain in her eyes, Ali nearly decided to listen to her, nearly. Nodding, Ali pointed at an agent laying on the floor, and Kara went to check on him. As Kara turned her back, Ali used her scanners to locate Luthor and Henshaw boarding a helicopter.

********

However, right as she moved to stop them, a crack rang through the room. Using super speed to turn around, Ali looked towards the direction of the noise. A knife moving at super speed was heading towards Alex, and Ali noticed that Kara was already on her way to protect Alex.

********

“ _Ma’am, the knife is laced with kryptonite. It will kill Kara unless you can stop it, but you must be sure to push her-_ ” Sal warned.

********

However, Ali was ignoring Sal. Instead of seeing Kara of earth 38, Ali saw her Kara, with a knife about to kill her. There was only a moment’s hesitation as she contemplated saving Kara or stopping Luthor and Henshaw. This time she would make the right choice, this time she would protect her family. Using the highest speed setting on her suit, Ali ran perpendicular to the knife and barely managed to stop in front of Kara. Ali smiled at the knife thinking that it would simply bounce off of her, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down. The knife lodged itself up to the hilt in the middle of her chest. Confused, Ali realized that the knife was made of element N, which is one of suit’s only weakness, and that Sal was trying to warn her to push Kara out of the way instead of blocking the knife. Not that it matters because Ali barely made it in time anyway. All of these thoughts passed through her head in seconds as Ali fell to her knees. “Sal,” Ali said weakly, “Sorry-” she was cut off as she coughed up blood.

********

“ _Save your strength ma’am. Initiating emergency medical protocol. Ma’am, sta-_ ” Sal was cut off as his cybernetics began to shut down while emergency protocol initiated.

********

Last thing Ali remembered seeing was the knife in her chest as she fell to the ground unconscious.

********


	6. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long to get out. However, it is finally here, so thank you for being patient. Throughout the story, all A/N will be in bold. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 6: SOS ******

********

Ali opened her eyes slightly only to immediately close them because of the bright lights. The sounds around her were so loud and indistinguishable. She tried to move but sharp, white hot pains shot through her chest and stopped her motions. She groaned and tried to shift her weight to make the pain stop which only caused more pain. Suddenly, hands were on her arms, and she thought someone was calling her name, but the pain in her chest was screaming and pulling her back into black waters.

********

l--------------l

********

Ali heard her name being called. Turning her head to the left, she opened her eyes to see Alex staring back at her. In her delirium, she thought it was her actual sister rather than earth-38 Alex. Seeing her sister’s face, she smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "Al-" she tried but her voice was hoarse.

********

"No, shh, don’t try to talk," Alex said. Alex continued to say something else, but her voice started to sound so distant. Ali tried to shake her head, but a headache erupted causing her to close her eyes and wince. She tried to open her eyes again, but she was so tired. The last thing, she heard was Alex calling her name.

********

l--------------l

********

The next time Ali woke up she immediately knew her suit was no longer on her body. Too confused to figure out why, Ali tried to get up, so she could find it, but as she moved her shoulders flashes of pain rippled from the middle of her chest causing her to still. Breathing sharply, Ali opened her eyes. Panting, she looked around and saw Winn to her left asleep in a chair with a tablet on his lap. He was snoring.

********

Ali chuckled, but a strangled cry escaped her lips as she found that laughing did not agree with her. Glancing down, she saw a large bandage over her chest. “ _Sal?_ ” Ali probed. She remembered him being shut down before she passed out, and as if to confirm this, Sal gave no response. Looking around as much as she could without causing herself too much pain, she searched for her suit. She found it in a corner of the room off to her right.

********

As any soldier would, Ali started to assess her situation and what needed to be done. Based on her current state and the number of painkillers she assumed she was on, Ali knew that she could go back under at any time. In her mind, she made a mental checklist of things to do, most important was getting her suit charged up. Once the suit was plugged in, Sal would automatically start back up and check her status and vitals. More importantly, Sal could send out the SOS, and that is what she really needed. The only other thing on her list was to see how the rest of the mission went. Seeing as there was no one else in the med bay with her, Ali assumed that it went well enough.

********

Breathing heavily, Ali tried to call for Winn, but her voice cracked and chest ached at the attempt. Attempting to breathe evenly, Ali tried again and managed to whisper, “Winn?”

********

Winn stirred a little and glanced up at Ali. Noticing her heavy breathing and pale skin, he popped up, "How are you feeling? ALEX!!" His scream caused Ali to flinch, and Winn apologized in a whisper.

********

“What happened? Is she okay?” Alex asked as she rushed in.

********

“Fine,” Ali answered with a sigh.

********

Confused, Alex looked to Winn, who was enthralled in Ali's vitals, “So, you are okay?”

********

“Yes, I need you to do something for me, though,” Ali said while putting her hand to her chest, but Alex didn’t seem to hear because she was on the phone talking to someone. Ali wondered who it was but quickly found out when Kara flew into the room.

********

“Oh, thank Rao, you are awake. We have been so worried,” Kara started with a sigh of relief.

********

“Kara,” Ali tried to interrupt in a rough voice.

********

“We weren't sure if you were going to make it,” Kara started to ramble.

********

“Kara,” Ali tried again.

********

“The doctors said it was touch and go for a wh-” Kara recalled.

********

“KARA!” Ali yelled and then moaned as her chest bit back at her for the harsh and sudden movement.

********

Everyone in the room looked at Ali. “First, I’m fine. Second, and most important, I need you to plug in my suit.”

********

“Ali, we aren’t sure it even works,” Alex explained, “after that knife hit you, the suit just like well, retracted off of you. We brought it here, but we haven’t been able to bring it back online.”

********

Ali nodded, “Yes, that is normal. Sal initiated emergency medical protocol. Sal will assess the wound and surrounding situations to determine the best course of action. Sounds like he knew the suit was too low on power to properly do anything, so he separated it from me to give you guys the best chance to save me.” Ali coughed, groaned, and gripped her chest. Being stabbed sucked, that’s for sure, but she continued, “The suit was already low on power, and it won't restart until it is plugged in.”

********

“Just show me what I need to do to plug it in,” Winn said without hesitation.

********

Ali smiled and directed Winn on how to plug in the suit, and after it was plugged in, Sal started coming back online.

********

“Thank God,” Ali said, “Sal’s coming back online.”

********

With that Ali, closed her eyes because they suddenly felt very heavy. Opening them slightly, she saw people moving around, but soon unconsciousness over took her again.

********

l--------------l

********

“ _Ma’am... ma’am, are you awake?_ ” Sal questioned.

********

Without opening her eyes, Ali responded to Sal, “ _Sal? That you?_ ”

********

“ _Yes, ma’am. I need you to initiate the SOS protocol, so we can get you back to earth 7_ ,” Sal replied.

********

“ _Why didn’t you just initiate it when you came back online? Do we even have enough power for that?_ ” Ali questioned, confused.

********

“ _Because I experienced an entire system shutdown, I can’t execute any protocols until you tell me too. You know, its safety protocol in case the suit is stolen. And, we have been plugged in for a while, so we have enough power to initiate SOS protocol. I waited to wake you up until the protocol could be activated_ ,” Sal explained.

********

Vaguely remembering some of this, Ali commented, “ _Oh, right. Initiate- wait, no, not yet._ ” Ali attempted to move her head, but her whole body felt like a dead weight.

********

Ali tried again to move, but she immediately felt the pain in her chest. Bringing her hand to her chest, she tried to breathe deeply but couldn’t manage the breath without a groan.

********

“Good, you are awake. How are you feeling?”

********

Looking to her left, Ali saw agent Vasquez sitting in the chair Winn was sitting in earlier.

********

“How are you feeling, ma’am?” Vasquez asked again.

********

“Oh, please. Call me Ali. Only Sal calls me ma’am, even though I told him not to,” Ali said as she attempted to sit up. She almost made it, but her arms gave out, and she slumped back to her original position with a grunt.

********

"How long have I been out?" Ali wondered aloud as she tried to reposition herself.

********

"3 days, ma'am," Vasquez replied nonchalantly.

********

"3 days?!" Ali nearly jumped out of her bed, "are you kidding? I have to get home. Now."

********

"Well, ma'am-" Vasquez started.

********

“Vasquez, where are Alex and Kara?” Ali asked in a panic.

********

“Oh, they are at home, ma’am. Relax, I was assigned to stay with you for the night,” Vasquez explained crisply.

********

“Oh, well, could you call them then? It's important, urgent in fact,” Ali exclaimed trying not to panic even more.

********

“Anything you need I can help you with,” Vasquez responded.

********

Ali was getting annoyed but knew the agent was just trying to be helpful, “I appreciate that, but I really need Alex and Kara. Please.” Something about her expression must have convinced Vasquez because she stepped out of the room and made some calls.

********

“ _What are you going to tell them?_ ” Sal questioned while Vasquez was outside.

********

“ _The truth about the SOS protocol and what they should do to prepare for it_ ,” Ali responded as Vasquez came back.

********

“They are on their way,” Vasquez said.

********

“Thank you. Is there any water around?” Ali asked as she looked around.

********

“Yes, let me get you some,” Vasquez offered moving out of sight.

********

Suddenly, Kara and Alex landed in the med bay. “That was fast,” Ali commented with a shaky breath.

********

“You said it was urgent,” Alex replied, “what’s up?”

********

Ali attempted to sit up again, and Alex walked over to push her back down. “You aren’t ready yet. Just relax,” Alex informed her.

********

Ali nodded trying to breathe normally, “okay, so I called you two here to tell you about S... SOS protocol.”

********

“SOS protocol?” Alex said raising an eyebrow, “a little on the nose don’t you think?””

********

Ali laughed lightly and pain flowered from her chest, “Its meant to be.”

********

“What does SOS protocol do?” Kara asked as she sat down in the same chair Vasquez sat in earlier.

********

“It’s like an emergency beacon. It will send out a pulse that will reach out to my emer...emergency contacts and inform them of the situation. Well, it will just alert them that I am in danger. It will also open a portal to my immediate location, even if that location is on an...another earth, so they can come help me,” Ali stammered while trying to control her breathing. She was in worse shape than she thought.

********

“So, this pulse can reach them even on another earth?” Alex asked, impressed.

********

“Yes, it can reach my emergency contacts no matter where they are. That is the beauty of it. However, my emergency contacts will probably come in guns blazing because the SOS protocol is usually used in times of immediate distress. My suit did not have enough energy to send the pulse at the time I was stabbed, so it had to wait,” Ali continued, “I just wanted to tell you a few things. First, being that my emergency contacts on Earth-7 are Kara and Alex.”

********

Kara and Alex looked at each other, not sure what to say.

********

“Also, they will most definitely be armed with weapons that can kill you. Also-” Ali started.

********

“The news just keeps coming,” Alex said dryly but with a smile.

********

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Ali remarked, “also, once they realize I am not in immediate danger, they will want a full report from you guys about the incident, video footage, eye witnesses, anything you can give them.”

********

“I’ll go start gathering that,” Vasquez advised as she handed a cup of water to Ali who drained it in seconds.

********

“Thank you,” Ali called out with a slight wheeze in her voice. She turned her attention back to Alex and Kara, “The only other thing is that for everyone's safety. No one should be in the room when they get here. They tend to be shoot first ask questions later kind of people.”

********

“Well that shouldn't be an issue,” Alex commented, “it’s the middle of the night, and most people are gone. Kara and I will wait downstairs till you give us the okay.”

********

“Yeah, I’ll be listening the whole time. So just tell us to come up when you think it is safe,” Kara offered.

********

“I will, but you don't have to come. I know it must be weird to see your doppelgängers,” Ali said.

********

Kara scoffed, “The last one I met wanted to kill me, so I’m sure Earth-7 Kara is already a step up.”

********

Ali was about to respond when Sal, interrupted aloud, “Not to be rude, but Agent Danvers really needs to initiate the SOS protocol.”

********

“Okay, we will head out, “Alex said, grabbing Kara’s arm.

********

Kara looked back, “Just let us know when you are ready for us. We will work on getting the full report of the incident together.”

********

With that, Kara and Alex were gone, and Ali was alone in the med bay. “ _How pissed do you think they will be, Sal?_ ” Ali asked tentatively.

********

“ _They may just kill you themselves_ ,” Sal said and after a pause continued, “ _now that was a joke._ ”

********

Ali laughed, “ _Wow, what a great time for jokes, Sal._ ” She shook her head, “ _Initialize SOS protocol._ ”

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBC… Let me know what you think! Chapter 7 should be out early tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for reading!


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was inspired by some of the comments I have received. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews! Throughout the story, all A/N will be in bold. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

**Chapter 7: Family ******

********

Ali waited with bated breath for about a minute, when a portal opened up to her right. Alex and Kara of Earth-7 flew in, with their blasters at the ready. They circled the room and had scanners running. Ali knew they were aware of the others in the building, but she also knew her sisters would not attack them unless provoked. “Um, hey guys,” Ali called out meekly. **(All characters from Earth-7 (besides Ali) will be referred to as "Other")**

********

Both of their heads snapped in her direction, then they both landed on the ground next to her bed. “What happened?” Other Alex asked in distress as she started running some scans.

********

“Where have you been? The family has been worried sick. You've been missing for like five days and-” Other Kara whispered angrily.

********

“I’m sure you guys didn’t even know I was gone until like yesterday,” Ali scoffed in an effort to lighten the mood.

********

Other Kara’s eyes narrowed, “When you didn't complete you mission, we knew something went wrong. We traced Jack's portal signature that criminal used to portal you to this earth, but-” Other Kara stopped and ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "but when your suit turned off, three days ago, HQ assumed the worst."

********

Other Alex picked up the story, "We've spent the last three days trying to get an order that would allow us to come here. We refused to believe you were dead, but HQ was stalling. They did not want to send a team until more information could be gathered."

********

"Everyone believed you were dead," Other Kara continued wearily, "but we held out hope. Luckily, you finally activated the SOS."

********

Ali looked down at her hands. She couldn't even imagine the pain her sisters must have been in the past few days while they thought she might be dead. She looked back at them both and apologized. This caused both Other Alex and Other Kara to just look at her.

********

“She really must be dying,” said Other Alex jokingly, “but her vitals show that she is okay for now. We need to get back to headquarters.”

********

“You can come in now,” Ali whispered, even though, Other Kara and Other Alex clearly heard it.

********

“What?” Other Kara asked, confused.

********

Ali nodded behind them, and they both raised their arms as Kara and Alex walked into the room. This caused Other Kara and Other Alex to pause.

********

Other Alex laughed, “What are the odds that when you end up on a random earth, you run into us?” Other Alex lowered her arm, but Other Kara was reluctant.

********

“For all we know, they are the ones who did this to Ali,” Other Kara said while never taking her eyes off of them.

********

“We are all on the same side here,” Alex responded calmly, "She got hurt saving my sister's life."

********

Kara took one small step forward, “Here are all the files and footage we have of the incident. We hope it helps.”

********

However, both Other Alex and Other Kara were staring at Ali now. “This happened because you saved her life?” Other Kara questioned, pointing to Kara.

********

Ali glanced toward Alex, “Protecting my family is my first and most important mission."

********

Other Alex and Other Kara just looked at Ali, dumbfounded. Ali knew they were surprised since she almost let Other Alex die, but things were different now. Her priorities had changed. A lot had happened over the last six months, and Ali had changed.

********

Finally, Other Alex stepped forward and took the papers from Kara, “Do you mind if we keep these?”

********

Kara shook her head.

********

Other Kara spoke up again, but directed her question to Alex, “How is she?”

********

"The Nth metal knife-" Alex started.

********

"Nth metal?" Other Kara raised an eyebrow.

********

Kara walked over to a table and picked up a knife, handing it to Other Kara. Other Kara's eyes went wide, and she showed it to Other Alex, "Element N?"

********

Other Alex nodded, just as surprised.

********

“Her vitals are okay, not great. The wound looks clean, but she will heal much faster in one of our facilities. We should transfer her soon,” Other Alex responded while looking down at the paperwork.

********

“We are taking her home,” Other Kara said forcefully.

********

“Relax, Kar,” Ali stated, “they aren’t going to stop you. They saved my life and took care of me until I could send out the SOS.”

********

Other Kara’s anger flared again, “Oh yeah about that, what the hell? Why didn’t you send the SOS the second you were hurt?”

********

Ali looked sheepish, but it was Other Alex who replied, “Your suit wasn't charged was it? Ali, come on, how many times do we have to talk about this? Charging that suit is the most important thing.”

********

“For the first time, I finally believe you,” Ali shook her head, smiling at her sisters.

********

Other Kara smiled and shook her head, while Other Alex just laughed. “Maybe being on this earth did some good for your temper,” Other Alex smiled.

********

“I’ll say,” said Other Kara rolling her eyes.

********

“It just put things into perspective, guys,” With a tremor in her voice, Ali looked at Other Alex, “I’m sor-"

********

Other Alex raised a hand, “I know where you are going, and no. We can talk about that the second you are out of a hospital bed.”

********

“But-” Ali tried.

********

“And not a second sooner,” Other Kara interjected firmly.

********

Other Kara turned her attention to Alex and Kara, “If what my sister says about saving her life is true, then we owe you a great debt. She may be stubborn and hot-headed, and sometimes irrational-”

********

“I’m sitting literally right here,” Ali said waving a hand, slightly offended.

********

Other Kara ignored her, “but she is our sister. Thank you for taking care of her.”

********

Alex and Kara looked at each other. “Let’s just say we are even,” Alex smiled.

********

Other Kara and Other Alex smiled and turned to Ali, “Ready to go home?”

********

Ali looked at Kara and Alex then back to her sisters, “Yeah.”

********

"Can you walk?" Other Kara asked as she walked over to Ali. She placed her arm under Ali and started to lift her, but the strangled scream it brought from her caused Other Kara to stop.

********

"Maybe, we should get a gurney from HQ?" Ali offered.

********

Other Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You know, we will have to tell mom, right?”

********

Ali's head snapped towards Other Alex, “What? Why?”

********

Other Kara responded, “She got another promotion at work and now she is responsible over all medical supplies at headquarters. If we are taking a gurney to another earth, we would have to run it by her.”

********

“You know, on the other hand, you can just let me die here. It’s a better death than at the hands of our mother,” Ali exclaimed with slight fear in her eyes.

********

Other Kara and Other Alex laughed outright. “Sorry, no can do. I’ll go get the gurney. Alex, keep an eye on her,” Other Kara said before opening a portal and disappearing.

********

Other Kara was gone before Ali could respond to her, so she turned to Other Alex, “I’m in for it, aren’t I?”

********

Other Alex tried to suppress a smile, “Let’s just stay you get your bad temper from mom.”

********

Other Alex ran some more scans and discussed the incident with Kara and Alex while they waited for Other Kara to get back. After about ten minutes, a portal opened near Ali's bed, and before anyone even appeared, Ali heard her mom scream, “ALISON ELIZABETH DANVERS! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?”

********

An angry Eliza Danvers appeared from the portal and walked straight up to Ali with fire in her eyes. Ali legitimately feared for her life, till Other Eliza wrapped her in a fierce hug. The hug tugged at the stitches in her chest and caused Ali to moan, “Mom, that hurts.”

********

“Well that is the least of your worries after this stunt. Jumping to another earth? Not charging your suit? Breaking protocol? Getting stabbed? What were you THINKING?” Other Eliza nearly screamed while Ali slightly cowered away from her. To her left, Kara and Alex tried not to smile, and to her right, Other Alex who was just joined by Other Kara weren’t even trying to hide their smiles.

********

“It’s not like I did it on purpose, mo-” Ali tried to defend herself.

********

“I don’t care. You had us worried sick and-” Other Eliza started.

********

“Mom, maybe we can wait to yell at her till she is in better condition,” Other Alex tried.

********

Glancing down at her daughter, Other Eliza saw that Ali was pale and breathing a little shallowly. Shaking her head, she gave Ali another, less back breaking, hug. “You had us so worried,” she said quietly.

********

“I know,” Ali said just as quietly, “I’m sorry.”

********

Other Eliza cupped her face and planted a kiss on her forehead, “Let’s get you home. You ready?”

********

“Yeah, I just need my suit,” Ali gestured to the corner where her suit was.

********

“Kara, go get-” Other Eliza started.

********

“On it, Eliza,” Other Kara responded as she disappeared through the portal that Ali just realized never closed.

********

As Other Kara stepped away, Other Eliza glanced around and saw Alex and Kara.

********

Ali looked in the same direction, "Mom, this is Alex and Kara of Earth-38."

********

With a large smile, Other Eliza walked over and gave them both hugs. They smiled and laughed a bit, and Alex commented that Other Eliza wasn’t that different from Eliza of Earth-38.

********

“Where is she-” Ali started to ask after Other Kara did not immediately come back, but she did not get to finish as a woman with a box walked into the room through the portal and over to Ali.

********

“How are you feeling, Alison?” The woman said.

********

Ali merely looked at her and then over to Kara and Alex who were standing by the doorway still talking with Other Eliza. Kara glanced up at the woman, and her face went pale.

********

“Mom?” Kara asked quietly, tears already forming in her eyes.

********

Other Alura, looked up and seemed taken aback. However, she recovered quickly and smiled at Kara. “You must be Kara of Earth-38,” Other Alura deduced, and without hesitation, Other Alura walked over and gave Kara a hug.

********

Tears flowed down Kara’s face as she embraced her mother from another earth in a tight hug.

********

Ali smiled at the sight before her attention was pulled away, “Is the entire suit here?” Other Kara asked expectantly.

********

Ali looked over and nodded, but she quickly glanced over to Kara and Other Alura who were having a quiet conversation. Ali strained to hear what they were saying.

********

“I am familiar with the KC records about this earth. I know about what happened to your parents, but more importantly what you have been doing with your time here. Being a superhero and protecting people."

********

"But how do you know all of this?" Kara asked in a small but curious voice.

********

"KC records are extensive and hold information on all known multiverses," Other Alura explained.

********

Kara opened her mouth to say something else, when Other Alura shook her head. "I have been watching the development of Earth-38 for a while, and let me tell you something, Kara. I may not be your actual mom, but I am so proud of you. You have amazing gifts, and you use them for the betterment of society,” Other Alura reached up and rested her hand on Kara’s cheek, “and I know that right now, in Rao’s light, your parents are smiling down upon you with pride in their hearts.”

********

Kara was so overcome with emotions that all she could do was smile and sniffle.

********

Other Alura pulled her into another tight embrace before starting to say something else; however, Ali didn't hear it as Other Eliza, Other Kara, and Other Alex were attempting to move Ali to the new gurney. After a small struggle and some grunts of pain, Ali was on the new gurney and ready to move. Ali turned her attention back to Kara and Other Alura, but Other Eliza interrupted her train of thought.

********

“Okay, everyone, let’s get going,” Other Eliza called out. Ali glanced over and noticed that Other Alex and Other Kara had already went back through the portal.

********

In the corner, Ali heard Kara say in a small, childlike voice, “Please don’t go yet. I don’t want to be alone again.”

********

Other Alura sympathized with Kara, “You are never alone. Your parents are with you in your heart and watch all that you do. They love you and would never leave you truly alone.” Kara gave Other Alura a small smile.

********

Other Alura gave Kara another tight hug before coming over to Ali's gurney, “Ready?” she asked Ali.

********

“Almost,” Ali responded.

********

Looking over to Kara and Alex who were hugging each other, Ali spoke, “Thank you. Not just for saving my life, but for reminding me of the most important things in life. I will miss you both.”

********

“Will we ever see you again?” Alex questioned.

********

Other Eliza and Other Alura looked at each other, before Other Eliza responded, “While the rules on earth jumping are very strict on our earth, I don’t see why she can’t come back to at least give a proper goodbye.”

********

“There you have it,” Ali said happily, “this isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you soon.”

********

Alex and Kara both thanked Ali and gave her hugs as well as hugging and saying goodbye to their Other moms. They watched Other Eliza and Other Alura push Ali’s gurney through the portal. Once the portal closed, Alex and Kara were left standing alone in the DEO med bay, pondering when they would next again see their sister from another world.

********

THE END

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone for following the story of Ali Danvers. I felt that the story simply came to its natural conclusion; however, I am definitely going to write another Ali Danvers story. So, if there are any questions you want answered or scenes you want to see happen, leave a review, and I will do my best to work it into the next story, which is already in the works. Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it!
> 
> PS: I will update this story with more information about the next Ali Danvers story as soon as its’ first chapter is ready! I’ll see you soon!


End file.
